Currently, new High Dynamic Range (HDR) cameras and displays are becoming prominent. HDR cameras can capture images having intensities that may range from 0.01 to around 10,000 nits. While studios are primarily creating HDR content, due to the high cost of the HDR cameras, they have not yet reached normal consumers.
360° video usually includes a high dynamic range covering very dark regions to very bright objects. However, because HDR cameras are expensive, users may only have standard dynamic range (SDR) cameras. As such, when images from the SDR cameras are stitched together to create a 360° image or video, some details in the image or video may be lost.